


Wrenni yandere

by Sonder78



Category: Unkn0wngame
Genre: F/F, I love my gay babies uwu, Kinda catgirl wren, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder78/pseuds/Sonder78
Summary: Wren gets jealous





	Wrenni yandere

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so no hate please!!! I just really loved the idea of yandere wrenni >w<

Benni and wren were just chilling on the couch when all of a sudden Jay walked in. "HISSSSSSSS" Wren screeches suddenly, jumping of off bennis lap where she was just sitting. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIENDDDDDD" She yelled. Jay jumped back because he was scared. "Uhhhh I-im not t-t-trying to f-fuck benni, I'm g-g-g-gay" he studdered. "Oh!!! My mistake, we love little gay boys here XD" She said ((an: I'm kinda projecting here lolz)). She curled back up on bennis lap. Jay left the room, shaking. The two of them stayed on the couch watching Voltron for a few hours until Ozzy walked in. Ozzy made eyez at benni bc she *liked* liked her. Wren immediately bristled and started clawing at Ozzy luckily benni was holding her back. "Wren! Stop that!" She yelled, but wren didn't stop she broke free. She jumped at Ozzy but Ozzy didn't move in time so they fell together against the wall."STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!" Wren yelled while clawing at Ozzy.Ozzy cried and apologized but wren could tell she didn't mean it so she bit here. Ozzy screamed and ran away and wren stood up and she felt victorius. She walked back to benni and nuzzled up against her face "now no one will come between us" she purred and they kissed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ....so how was it???? Constructive criticism in the comments pwease OwO


End file.
